Pups on a Chase
First, I would like to thank Golden Latias6 for this idea called Pups on a Chase. Second, Some pups won't be here case I think the order goes like this, Rocky then Skye, then Chase then Zuma, then Marshall then Rubble. Third, LAWL. :P One day Rocky was tanning while Skye was in the pool. They were both smaller. Skye: Come play with me Rocky! (flips off diving board) Rocky: Not right now. Hey, let's get a new pup! Skye: We've been asking for a month, and like Ryder wants to deal with a 3rd pup. Rocky: Why wouldn't he? Skye: Remember last week. Rocky: For the last time, I didn't know the town needed that A.T.M! Skye: It's how they get money! Skye: Wanna go to Katies? I need a bath. Rocky: You get a bath, I'm getting my fur done, were it's dry. Both laughing. At a pup military school......... Chase: (squeezing through an electric fence) Almost out. Chase: Yes! I did it I did it! Military teacher: CHASE!! WERE ARE YOU!! Chase: I better go. (runs off) At Katies........... Rocky: Bye Katie! Katie: Bye! I hope you come back to my new salon. Skye: I still can't believe Callie threw you in the water! Rocky: Yea, I'm not sure Katie picked the right kitten. Skye: Rocky look, there's a puppy in the middle of the street!! Rocky: Hey!! Come here!! Chase: Hi, I'm Chase! Skye: Hi, I'm Skye and this is Rocky. Chase: Hi (thinks) DAAAAAAMMM SKYE!!! Rocky: Are you aware you almost got hit by a car? Chase: Oh I didn't. My owner sent me to a military school on this island, I'm training to be a police dog. (talks in a cool voice to impress Skye) Skye: Lets go have lunch at the lookout! Rocky: Yea! Both run off. Chase: Wait for.........howl! What's that smell! Chase: It's coming from that place called Mr Porters. At the lookout............ Skye: Ryder! Ryder! We found a german shepard who is a police pup! Can he be with us, please! Ryder: Were is he? Rocky: He's right......... we're did he go? Ryder: His owner must of takin him home. Now after lunch you have to do your lessons on driving your trucks. Both: SO CLOSE!!! At Mr Porters............. Chase: mmmmmmmm! Mr Porter: Here you go, you look so hungry. Chase: I am, my military school has awful food. Mr Porter: Wow finished already? Chase: Could I have some more? Mr Porter: Shure! At the lookout........ Skye: Do you think he has an owner? Rocky: He's a police dog in training, he probably is owned by a police station. Skye: Gasp! Wait, dissent he have a collar? Rocky: No he didn't. Both: The dog catcher! Back to Chase......... Chase: Bye! Mr Porter: Bye! Chase: Whew! I am full! Oh what's that? (walks into Katies) Katie: Aww! A little puppy! Chase: I'm Chase. What is this place? Katie: This is my new salon! Callie: Hiss! Katie: That's my new kitten Callie. Oh! You're so dirty! Chase: Well I did some dirty challenges at my military school. Katie: Lets run you a bath. Then grooming, then your teeth, then a new look! Chase: Wow, how much will that cost! Katie: As a welcome, it's free. Chase: Alright! Back in town........ Both: Chase, Chase. Rocky: What if he got caught! Back to Katies........ Chase: That was a good bath. Katie: Now ill dry you off and groom you. Later....... Chase: Wow! Katie: One last thing. Katie brought back a red box, inside there was a pair of sunglasses shaped like a bone, the outside was gold and the glass part was blue. Chase: I feel like a million bucks! Katie: giggles, come back soon. Chase: Shure will! He bumped into the mayor on his way downtown. Mayor Goodway: Hello, little puppy, do you want to be mine? Chase: Na, ill be Chase. (runs off) Mayor Goodway: Oh well, a dog isn't the pet for me. At Mr Porters.......... Rocky: Have you seen a german shepherd puppy? Mr Porter: He was just here, I think he went to Katies. Skye: Lets go! At Katies........ Skye: Have you seen a puppy named Chase? Katie: I gave him a makeover! He shouldn't be hard to miss now. Skye: Good to know! Back to Chase........... Chase: Wow, what a farm. Farmer Yumi: Yep! And not time to harvest. Chase: I can help reach the branches! Farmer Yumi: Aww, thanks little puppy. Lots of Apple picking later........ Chase: That's all I can do. Bye! Farmer Yumi: Bye! Back to Rocky and Skye........ Skye: Mayor, have you seen a puppy. Mayor Goodway: One just ran by. Both: Ugggggg! Both: Farmer Yumi! Farmer Yumi: Hey pups, are you looking for a german shepherd? Rocky: Let me guess, just missed him. Skye: Now what? Rocky: Lets chase down Chase! Back to Chase......... Chase: Hello sir! The dog catcher put Chase in a net, but before he got there he chewed through the net. Later....... Skye: Chase! We've been looking for you all day! Rocky: Now come to the lookout! Chase: Okay, but do ya like my new style? Skye: Ya, you look great. Chase: He he, thank you. Both: Ryder! We have him, his name is Chase. Ryder: Do you have an owner? Chase thought about how mush these pups cared about him, and how cold and unforgiving his city was. Chase: No, no I don't, can...... um.... can I live here? Ryder: As long as you don't break A.T.Ms. (looks at Rocky) Chase: No sir! Ryder: Well then, you are now a member of the Paw Patrol, and I hear you're a police puppy. Chase: Yea! I get a job here right? Ryder: You sure do! I'm making the pups new pup houses, ill make you one too. All 3 pups: Howl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That night, Chase slept by Skye with Rocky on top of them in the lounge, he was never happier. Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories